


Lied To

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Minor Angst, Steven contemplates everything, post Bismuth, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven was mad.<br/>Well, in a more detailed way than just mad. Steven was resentful, hurt, shamed, offended, and upset.<br/>But put simply, Steven was mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lied To

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Bismuth, but there was some huge potential angst so here you go.

Steven was mad.  
Well, in a more detailed way than just mad. Steven was resentful, hurt, shamed, offended, and upset.  
But put simply, Steven was mad.  
He felt lied to. Bismuth had seemed so welcoming, so open-minded. Pearl and Garnet were so excited to see her, too! Sure, she seemed a little too rowdy for Steven’s taste, but who was he to judge? He could have been too soft for her, after all. But anyhow, she seemed like a fine member to the team! Even though he only knew her for a short time, he still felt so lied to!  
To think, a member of the Crystal Gems would be willing to shatter gems like a fly with a newspaper! More than just willing, she was enthusiastic to shatter them. Shattering gems was the equivalent of killing them, getting rid of them forever.   
But that wasn’t even the worst part.  
He couldn’t believe it, but that wasn’t the worst part.  
No, the worst part, was that he felt lied to by Rose.  
He felt like his own mother lied to him.  
All of the stories he heard of her, she sounded like a perfect leader. She seemed graceful, in control, and understanding. Forgiving. Truthful.  
But this whole ordeal was the opposite of truthful. This was a pile of lies on top of each other.   
Bismuth lied. Rose lied.  
Bismuth had created the weapon of mass destruction, the weapon of “ultimate power”. Twice, in a manner of speaking. Once to Rose, and once again, to Steven.   
And Rose just stopped it, but didn’t tell anyone. None of Bismuth’s friends knew. None of the Crystal Gems knew. Pearl and Garnet lived for years, thinking that Bismuth was just lost in a battle, and they never knew what she had done. Rose lied to all of them, and Steven felt lied to as well.   
Rose told all of the gems a lie about what happened to one of their friends. Bismuth knew all of them, from the sounds of it. And Rose let them believe she was simply lost in a battle. No closure, no truth.  
Bismuth was willing to shatter tons of gems, who could have very well been innocently following orders. Like Centipeetle, who was kind and fun. If Bismuth had succedding in creating the Breaking Point, Steven could have never met Centipeetle, or her lovely crew.   
Rose fought one of her own soldiers. Bismuth fought her own leader.  
And Steven couldn’t decide which was worse.

**Author's Note:**

> also i want Bismuth to carry me like she did with Pearl


End file.
